


Brooklyn nine nine requests

by Flo_Wild



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: All characters - Freeform, Angus - Freeform, Dad figure, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Funny, Hurt, Love, Punishment, Undercover, happyness, hurt Jake, ill add more tags later, joy, relationships, roger is the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo_Wild/pseuds/Flo_Wild
Relationships: Holt/cozner, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Gina Linetti, Jake peralta/ray holt, Jake/Rosa, Jake/charles, jake peralta/Kevin cozner, rosa/amy - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys it’s Flo_Wild here!

This is my Brooklyn nine nine fandom page please request fics in the comments   
  
please ❤️🥳😘😎


	2. No...Raymond My Leg....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is injured but Holt will be there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alex267856  
> Hope you like it.

The gunshot. The scream. Kevin’s scream.

The moment replayed over and over toying with his mind I could of stopped it he thought rubbing his temples. 

~flashback~

The bitter wind hit his cheek as he exited the restaurant. Kevin’s pinky brushed his usually they wouldn’t conform to this level of public affection but it had been a special night. 

“Raymond Holt” a menacing tone

He could recognise that tone anywhere 

“Marco how are you” he responded dryly without turning round 

Marco Sevinya a crime boss who holt had put away just after he first joined the force. He turned to face the man who bore a devilish smirk. He held a gun and it was pointed at holt

“Don’t move” he instructed before clicking the safety of and moving the fun so it was directed at Kevin 

“ no do not touch Kevin!” Holt almost shouted 

“Ooo I see but sorry Ray Kevin will not be spared you made my life living hell so I thought I’d return the favour” Marco cackled 

Just then he hears the sound of police sirens getting louder by the second   
Sevinya growled 

“Better make this quick. Bye Kevin” 

~flashback over~

Holt looked down at his husband laying still in the hospital bed skin a shade lighter than usual 

“Raymond” a hoarse voice inquired 

“Yes Kevin I am present” He supplied 

Kevin adjusted his lips the quarter inch required to form a smile

“Get some rest your condition shall improve” he comforted.

Kevin’s eyes fluttered shut 

When he awoke he found Kevin smiling up at him 

“Did you sleep with me at the hospital” he interrogated  
Holt nodded and yawned 

“I was concerned about your wellbeing” Raymond stood and smoothed his uniform “the doctor said you were shot in the shoulder no permanent damage we may return to our place of living at the time you consent. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more I feel entirely responsible” 

“Don’t be I love you Raymond” 

“I love you as well”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long I just couldn’t get it right 
> 
> Hope it lived up to your expectations I can edit it if you want me to change something 👍😊❤️


	3. Don’t leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For snowy_angela 
> 
> Protective!jake
> 
> Amy goes undercover in a dangerous gang and Jake shows his true feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 😉

“Santiago you will take the Mary-Anne murder” The sarge stated. Amy nodded and briskly left along with everyone but Jake “Peralta is there something the matter” Holt inquired Jake looked up to meet his eyes “ yes do you have to give that case to Ames it’s really dangerous” he asked meekly and holt just dismissed him.

Jake glances up at her desk as she finished her binder smiling to himself. Just then Rosa came running in “Amy we’re gonna put you undercover you need to join this gang it’s dangerous but are you up for it” she nodded and went to follow Rosa but Jake grabbed her wrist 

“I don’t think you should go I mean the Mary-Anne murder gang has spotted 12 other cops and kicked them to death I don’t want you to go” 

Amy ignored him tugging of her NYPD windbreaker and tying up her hair 

“Jake you don’t control my life if I want to I’ll go” 

he sighed and rubbed his temples she can’t go he tried to phrase it right 

” you don’t understand their dangerous” 

That made it seem like she couldn’t do it he cursed the fact he was bad at feelings Amy just carried in walking and Jake chased after her sliding in the elevator just in time “Please don’t”

Amy just let out and exasperated growl 

“why Jake because I’m a woman because I can’t defend myself because I’m too weak!” she almost shouted in his face 

“no because I love you and I need you you can’t die” 

Amy’s expression softened and she put a hand on his shoulder.

” Jake I’ll be fine have a little faith in me I know I’m not fearless like Rosa but my fear makes me a better cop.” She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the now open elevator door.

Jake sighed and sunk down at his desk Amy was right he needed to trust her she was strong brave and intelligent she’d be fine... right? He dropped his head into his hands this was a gummy worm situation he pulled the packet out of his jacket

He didn’t notice he had finished the pack and was just staring into space until he heard the elevator ding he spun around to see Amy exit two muscular guys in cuffs behind her. A wide smile spread across his face she was okey.

”told you babe” she taunted after the perps were in holding and Jake just grinned

“I love you” 

“I love you to” she replied

The end 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it didn’t meet your expectations   
> Hope you like it anyway 👍


	4. Banished to the guest room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Arantza hope you enjoy!

“Kevin I’m home” Raymond called as he entered there house

Kevin approached the door but stopped quickly in his tracks 

“Raymond you smell of barrels” he looked aghast “where have you been”

”I apologise profusely as part of a undercover operation I had to take my assistant to the barrel museum but it was far from a date you must understand” Raymond attempted to explain but Kevin just glowered at him 

“That was the exact entailment of our first date. Did you show him the Brian barrel from 1787” he asked expectantly 

“Yes I’m sorry but you mus....”

Kevin cut him off

”I wish to hear no more. In my best interest I think you should retire to the guest room this evening and bide there until morning” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it lived up to your expectations and sorry it was so short I didn’t know what else to write   
> Flo_Wild Xx


End file.
